


Starting Now

by notallballs (notallbees)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Premature Ejaculation, Same University, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-04 13:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallballs
Summary: "Oh no," Tooru said, throwing his hands up. "No, no, absolutely not—""There is only one bed."Tooru rounded on him. "I can see that, Ushiwaka-chan," he snapped.Oikawa and Ushijima have played on the same team for over a year now, but they still haven't gotten the hang of getting along. All that changes when a blizzard forces them to share the same hotel room.





	Starting Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dagorhir (Dagorhir)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dagorhir/gifts).



> This was a commission. Treat yo'self.

It had been a long day, and the team sagged with disappointment after ending the tournament in third place. To add insult to injury, a blizzard had cancelled their flight home. Their coach had managed to book the last remaining rooms in a local hotel, but the last minute booking meant sharing rooms, and Tooru was unimpressed when they were presented with their room assignments.

"Saotome-san," he whispered, trailing after one of the third year wing spikers. "Switch with me, please?" 

Saotome wrinkled his nose. "You're with Ushijima, aren't you?" 

Tooru tried to look innocent. "Well…" 

"Sorry," Saotome said, shaking his head. "Ushijima's not a bad guy, but he's…kinda weird." He clapped Tooru on the shoulder. "Maybe you can use this as a chance to bond." 

"Bond?" Tooru hissed, grimacing at the prospect. 

Saotome nodded. "It's no secret that you and Ushijima don't get along. You should really do something about that, before Coach decides to drop one of you." 

Tooru froze, eyes widening a fraction. It was true that there was still friction between himself and Ushijima, although they'd learned to accommodate one another on the court well enough by now. It hadn't occurred to him that the lingering tension could jeopardise his position. 

"What a good idea, Saotome-senpai," he said, forcing a grin. "Ushiwaka and I just need some time to socialise off the court." 

Saotome nodded approvingly, and Tooru glanced over to Ushijima who stood nearby, patient and hulking, like a large, vacant building. Tooru gritted his teeth. He'd worked with more difficult players than Ushijima, he could make this work too. He strode over to where Ushijima waited, and gestured for him to follow. 

"Come on, Ushiwaka-chan," he said with false brightness. "Let's get settled in, shall we? I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted."

Ushijima blinked at him. "Perhaps you overexerted yourself in today's matches."

Tooru bit the tip of his tongue. "That must be it," he said, still trying to sound cheerful. He pressed the button to call the elevator, and adjusted his bag from one shoulder to the other. "I should really go straight to sleep."

"You should bathe first," Ushijima said, looking stern. "It will help you sleep, and ensure you don't wake up stiff tomorrow."

"How sweet, Ushiwaka-chan is concerned for my health," Tooru said, rolling his eyes to himself. "I'm flattered."

Ushijima frowned at him, but then looked away silently. Fortunately Tooru was saved from making any response by the arrival of the elevator. Some of their other team members piled in alongside them, allowing Tooru the reprieve of not having to force conversation with Ushijima for at least another three minutes. As they walked along the hallway looking for their room number, he reassured himself that all he had to do was be civil for another hour or so, and then he would be asleep, and he wouldn't have to look at Ushijima for the whole night. 

"This is our room," Ushijima said, stopping beside one of many nondescript doors.

"So it is," Tooru said sweetly. He stuck the keycard in the door, and waited while Ushijima pushed it open. 

Ushijima paused in the doorway. "Ah."

Tooru raised an eyebrow. "Ah?" He pushed Ushijima out of the way, and froze in the hallway when he saw what awaited them. A small, neat room, with a queen sized bed. Just the one bed. "Oh no," Tooru said, throwing his hands up. "No, no, absolutely not—"

"There is only one bed."

Tooru rounded on him. "I can see that, Ushiwaka-chan," he snapped. "That's it, I'm going downstairs and booking another room, I don't care if I have to pay out of pocket." 

"There are no other rooms available," Ushijima said calmly. "Everyone is sharing."

" _We_ are not sharing anything," Tooru snarled. He walked into the room and threw his bag down on the bed. "This is a disaster."

"I will sleep on the floor," Ushijima said quietly, removing his bag and jacket. "It does not bother me. I frequently go camping with my stepfather."

Tooru groaned. "Of course you do. That's just like you, to spend your free time doing something energetic and wholesome."

Ushijima looked back at him blankly. "What hobbies do you have?" he asked at last, as though he thought they were just having a normal conversation. 

"I'm going to take a bath," Tooru announced, tearing open his bag and digging through until he found his toiletries. He considered asking whether Ushijima needed to use the bathroom first, and decided against it. Make him wait. 

To his annoyance, Tooru did feel a hundred times better after a long soak in the bath. Ushijima had taken the spare blankets and pillow and made up a bed on the floor, where he now sat cross legged. He didn't look up when Tooru emerged from the bathroom, his attention focused on the book in his lap, but when Tooru crossed to the other side of the bed and dropped his towel on the floor, he saw Ushijima lift his head and look over, just for a moment. 

"Did you already drain the bath?" 

Tooru smirked. "It was getting cold." He turned to Ushijima, affecting an innocent look. "Oh, you weren't waiting to use it, were you?" 

Ushijima frowned as he stood. "I will be content with a shower." 

Before long they were both settled, Tooru in the bed and Ushijima on the floor. It didn't look particularly comfortable down there, but Tooru did his best to ignore him. He set the alarm on his phone, then snuggled down under the heavy covers. 

"Would you turn out the light, please?" Ushijima asked. 

Tooru did so, and lay back against the pillow, listening to the faint rustle of Ushijima getting comfortable. He wasn't as tired as he'd made out earlier, but the bath had definitely helped to relax him. He closed his eyes, letting himself sink into the comfortable bed.

"You never answered my question."

Tooru's eyes snapped open. Ushijima hadn't spoken that loudly, but in the quiet darkness it had seemed louder. "What question?" he asked, an audible edge to his tone.

"Whether you have any hobbies."

Disbelief made Tooru stupid for a moment, and he opened and closed his mouth silently before finding a response. "Of course I have hobbies. Since when do you care what I do outside of practice, anyway?"

Ushijima's response was several moments in coming. "Downstairs, you and Saotome-san agreed that you and I should make more effort to socialise."

Tooru's stomach twisted. He couldn't remember saying anything _too_ terrible, but he certainly hadn't hidden his dislike. Being rude to Ushijima's face was one thing, but being caught bad mouthing him behind his back made Tooru feel like a jerk. "I didn't realise you heard that," he said lightly. 

"There is nothing wrong with my hearing," Ushijima said quietly. 

"I don't know what you want me to say," Tooru said, hiding his grimace in his pillow. 

Ushijima sighed. "I do not expect anything from you, Oikawa."

Somehow, that made Tooru feel worse. He remembered with a sick sensation a fight he'd once had with Iwaizumi. Soon after starting at Aoba Jousai, Tooru had been jealous of the easy way Iwaizumi made new friends, and after being asked several times to pass messages to Iwaizumi, had started twisting the messages to drive a wedge between Iwaizumi and his new friends. When Iwaizumi finally worked it out, he'd gone frighteningly quiet. The memory made Tooru shiver.

_Aren't you going to hit me, Iwa-chan?_  
_No. This is my fault for expecting you to be better than you are._

The words still stung, over three years later. 

Tooru sighed heavily. "Look, just come up here, would you?" he said. "I hate feeling guilty, it gives me a stomach ache." 

"There is no need to feel guilty," Ushijima rumbled. "I am quite comfortable." 

Annoyance made Tooru's chest hot and tight. "I'm not asking, I'm telling you," he snapped. "Just get up here already. You're so difficult." 

Silence followed his words. It dragged out long enough that Tooru began to regret his words. 

"Very well," Ushijima said at last. There was a soft rustling, then the other side of the mattress dipped as Ushijima climbed in beside him. As he lay back, Tooru let out the breath he'd been holding. "Thank you," Ushijima said, his voice uncharacteristically soft. "It's cold tonight." 

Tooru tutted. "Why did you say you were comfortable then? Honestly, Ushiwaka-chan. How are we supposed to trust each other if you can't even be honest with me?" 

Ushijima cleared his throat. "It seems I make you unhappy whatever I do." He was quiet for a few moments before continuing. "You would have been angry if I demanded to sleep in the bed, or if I suggested that we share."

Tooru grimaced. Ushijima was right, and he knew it. A sick feeling stirred in his stomach, and he valiantly pushed it down. "Well...you always misunderstand me, I think you do it on purpose."

"I…see," Ushijima said quietly. "I apologise for making you feel that way."

"Ugh, there you go again," Tooru complained. "Now I feel bad. I told you, I hate feeling guilty."

Ushijima exhaled heavily. "Then perhaps you should stop saying things designed to hurt my feelings."

Stunned, Tooru opened his eyes, staring ahead of him blindly. He rolled onto his back, looking toward Ushijima in the low light. "Ushiwaka-chan," he said, eyes wide. "What—why would you—" He cut himself off with a groan, turning his face back toward the ceiling. "That's not how it is."

"Before our loss to Karasuno," Ushijima said quietly, "I was not accustomed to losing. We regularly won matches even against the local university teams."

Tooru gritted his teeth. "Why are we talking about high school?"

"I did not understand, back then, why you hated me so much." Ushijima paused, and when Tooru glanced over, he seemed pensive. "But...losing to the same person every time." He sighed, shaking his head. "I can see how that would engender resentment."

"Are you telling me you hate Karasuno now?" Tooru asked.

Ushijima shook his head again. "I...understand your hostility toward me in high school."

"You do."

"I believe so." Ushijima paused and licked his bottom lip. "What I do not understand is your continued animosity. We are teammates."

The swirling in Tooru's gut intensified, and he covered his face with both hands, groaning softly. "I know," he said, voice muffled behind his hands. "You're right, and I hate it. Iwa-chan always said my greatest talent is holding onto pointless grudges."

"I have always admired you, Oikawa," Ushijima said. "Even if I haven't always liked you."

Tooru laughed, and finally turned to look at him. Ushijima was watching him intently, the light from the window catching his eyes in the darkness. "I suppose...me too," he admitted, smirking faintly. "Even if I couldn't always admit that to myself."

"You are still the finest setter I have ever met," Ushijima said seriously.

"Oh, yes, yes," Tooru sighed, flapping his hand dismissively. "Aside from Tobio-chan, of course."

Ushijima shook his head. "No," he said, with surprising ferocity. "Kageyama is an impeccable player, of course, but I have never met anyone who works as hard as you, and your ability to read a game and other players is unmatched."

Heat began to flood Tooru's face. "Don't you know that you shouldn't compliment me, Ushiwaka-chan?" he said, laughing. "My ego is terrible."

"I am merely being honest."

"That's the worst part," Tooru sighed. He looked up at the ceiling again, knowing he couldn't say this with Ushijima watching him. "I used to think—that all you cared about was power. Maybe I was right, maybe I wasn't. But…I know you've worked hard to become a more flexible player, instead of relying on your team to work around you." 

Ushijima made a low sound as he considered Tooru's words. "I do not disagree with you."

A comfortable silence followed, but Tooru felt too keyed up to sleep. His mind was bubbling over: remembering things he'd said and shouldn't have; replaying Ushijima's blunt praise; wondering whether he should have said more. He was also hyper aware of Ushijima in the bed beside him. What had felt spacious by himself now seemed small and cramped with two of them sharing, and faint heat radiated from Ushijima's body in several places where they were almost touching. 

"It's still cold," Tooru sighed at last, kicking his legs up and down against the mattress. "Do you think they'd give us more blankets if we asked?"

Ushijima made a soft, noncommittal noise. 

"Maybe there's another way to keep warm," Tooru teased. He moved his leg closer, pressing his hip against Ushijima's. It was the kind of prank he would have played on Iwaizumi, the kind of casual affection they could get away with after so many years of friendship.

"Oikawa—"

"Sorry," Tooru said, forcing laughter as he withdrew his leg. "I was just—"

"We should share body heat," Ushijima said. "It is a sensible suggestion."

Tooru's mouth went dry. "Ushiwaka-chan," he said lightly. "Are you suggesting we cuddle?"

"Skin to skin contact is most effective for sharing heat."

Tooru yelped, jerking back to the edge of the bed. "Are you kidding?" he squeaked. Panicked thoughts began to tear through his mind; had someone told Ushijima that Tooru liked men? Had he somehow given himself away? 

"Yes," Ushijima said, putting a violent halt to Tooru's racing thoughts. 

"Wait, what?"

"I was joking," Ushijima said in the same, flat tone he always used. "However, you are attractive, and I am open to new experiences."

Tooru blinked. "Wait, wait, wait," he said, shaking his head. This was too much for him to process at once, especially when he was already tired. "Are you—did you just say to me that you're joking unless I actually want to? Ushiwaka-chan, did you just proposition me?"

Ushijima looked back at him, his gaze heavy and unreadable. "If—" he began, haltingly. "If you would prefer to forget it, I will not make things uncomfortable."

Tooru swallowed. It was a while since he'd been propositioned by anyone, and longer since he'd actually had sex. Between classes, practice, and socialising, there wasn't a lot of time left for a relationship. Tooru had no intention of _marrying_ Ushijima, but he was somewhat stunned to realise that he wasn't wholly opposed to the idea of getting naked with him.

"Alright," he said thickly.

Ushijima's face shuttered. "Very well," he said. "Would you prefer me to sleep on the floor?"

Tooru's nose wrinkled. "The floor? Why?"

"I—" Ushijima began, frowning. "You said you wanted to forget it, I thought you might prefer—"

"No no," Tooru said quickly. "I—I meant...that we can give it a try."

Ushijima's eyes widened. "Oh," he said softly. There was something oddly sweet about his face, soft and stunned like that. It was a look Tooru hadn't seen often, and the sight of it softened the edges of his lingering distaste somewhat. Then, Ushijima ruined it. "I did not bring condoms with me."

Groaning loudly, Tooru covered his face. "God," he said, laughing under his breath. His cheeks were hot against his palms. "I—I have some."

"You are embarrassed."

Tooru laughed again, pulling his hands away from his face. "Everything about this is absurd," he said, shaking his head. "We—we don't even get on, and now—I mean, we haven't even _kissed_ , and you just asked me to have sex with you."

Ushijima hummed quietly. "You're right," he said, his voice stern. "I apologise. May I kiss you?"

"Oh, why not," Tooru said, laughing again. After a moment he collected himself, and rolled over toward Ushijima. "Come on then, how do you want me?"

"Just as you are," Ushijima murmured, pushing himself up on one elbow. He leaned closer, his shoulders dark and massive in the dim light. His short fringe hung in his eyes as he leaned over Tooru. It suddenly became real, what they were about to do, and Tooru's heart skipped in his chest at the warmth of Ushijima's arm against his shoulder, the heat of his minty breath. Ushijima's eyes were closed, and Tooru took a moment to study him. His profile was sharp in the darkness, illuminated by the light from the window, but the lines of his face were unusually delicate; his eyelids fluttering slightly, his thin mouth parted so that Tooru could see the faint glisten of his tongue. 

_He's going to kiss me_ , Tooru thought, mind bubbling hysterically. _He's really going to do it_.

And then he did, his lips warm and gentle against the corner of Tooru's mouth. After a stunned pause, Tooru turned his head, correcting the angle, and tilted his face up to deepen the kiss. In that moment, their shared history didn't matter; Tooru's grudge was forgotten. There was just the vital heat of another person touching him, mouth shifting carefully against his own. 

Ushijima pulled back momentarily, his eyes fluttering open. His tongue darted out, wetting his bottom lip, and Tooru watched it before dragging his eyes back up to meet Ushijima's gaze. 

"Well," he said, smirking. "That wasn't dreadful, but I think we can do better than that, don't you, Ushiwaka-chan?"

"I—"

Tooru hooked his leg around Ushijima's thighs, and then he rolled him over onto his back. Ushijima blinked up at him, breathing heavily. There was something different about seeing Ushijima on his back, all of his attention focused on Tooru. He seemed less imposing than usual, accommodating rather than implacable. Tooru began to realise that he would be the one leading this dance. 

"Changed your mind?" he teased, half hoping that Ushijima would say yes, and half hoping that he wouldn't.

Ushijima swallowed. "Not at all."

Tooru's heart leapt into his throat. "Alright then," he said, leaning down. 

As he'd half-expected, Ushijima allowed Tooru to set the pace and intensity. After a moment he reached up and cupped Tooru's jaw with one large, warm hand, but the touch was exploratory rather than possessive or controlling. Emboldened, Tooru parted Ushijima's lips with his tongue, and leaned into him more heavily as their tongues stroked together, slow and languorous. Ushijima moaned at the intrusion, and his other hand slid around Tooru's waist, pulling him closer. 

Things built quickly between them, heat suffusing Tooru as they kissed and began to move against each other, shaky hands roaming one another's bodies. Ushijima was not a very experienced kisser, but he wasn't bad; Tooru had certainly kissed worse. What he lacked in technique, he made up for in enthusiasm, and it wasn't long before Tooru pushed one of his knees between Ushijima's thighs and they started to grind against each other, still kissing messily. 

Ushijima pushed his hands under Tooru's pyjama top, and Tooru realised after a moment that he was trying to remove it. He sat up and pulled it over his head, and they began to undress one another hurriedly, stripping down to their underwear. Finally, Ushijima then fell back against the bed, looking up at Tooru with an open, hungry gaze. Tooru suddenly wondered if Ushijima had done this before. He made no move to change their rhythm or position, seeming content to let Tooru continue to lead. Heat fizzed in Tooru's chest and chased down his spine. He could get used to this. 

Straddling Ushijima's hips again, Tooru leaned over him and lifted Ushijima's arms above his head, pressing them down into the pillow. Ushijima tipped his head back with a soft moan, hips rolling up to grind against Tooru's backside. 

"Do you like me being on top of you, Ushiwaka-chan?" Tooru purred, leaning down so that their faces were close together, but not quite close enough to kiss. "You like me holding you down?"

Ushijima's eyes were hazy and half-open, his breathing rapid. "I—think my enjoyment is obvious," he said breathlessly. He strained against Tooru's hold, and Tooru pressed down more firmly, using his full weight to pin Ushijima, who fell back against the bed after a moment. "You are very strong."

Tooru shuddered, and a wicked smile twisted his mouth. "Well well, looks like I'm in charge now, Ushiwaka-chan."

Ushijima groaned softly, and his hips rolled up again. His erection pressed against the underside of Tooru's thigh, hot and thick. "Oikawa," he said, his voice tight and stilted. His hands flexed against Tooru's grasp.

"What do you want me to do to you, Ushiwaka-chan?" Tooru growled, lowering his mouth to Ushijima's ear. "Should I jerk you off?" He slid one hand down the length of Ushijima's arm, and then down his side, and pressed his thumb into Ushijima's hip. "Or maybe you want my mouth?" 

Again, Ushijima shivered hard and ground up against Tooru's thigh, but he didn't move his arm, keeping it stretched above his head. 

Tooru grinned. "Or maybe I should fuck you—" he growled, pausing as Ushijima moaned, head tilting back, hips moving. "Is that what you want, Ushiwaka-chan? Shall I turn you over and fuck you?" He moved his hand in between them, pressing it against the hot length of Ushijima's cock. "Should I do it hard, so that you ache tomorrow? Or should I go slow, and draw it out until you're begging me to let you come?"

Ushijima cried out softly, and then Tooru felt wetness under his palm, and pushed himself up in surprise. 

"Ushiwaka-chan," he said, stunned.

There was a moment of silence, before Ushijima pushed himself up on his elbows and looked down at the damp stain on his underwear. "That has never happened before," he said, grimacing. 

Tooru cleared his throat. "No, no, I'm flattered," he said lightly. It occurred to him that here was the perfect material for him to hold over Ushijima's head, and an hour ago he would have relished his newfound leverage, but the sight of Ushijima's bewildered frown, the surprisingly delicate moue of his lips, made Tooru's chest ache with sympathy. He ran his clean fingers through his hair, and laughed softly. "Nothing about tonight is going the way I expected."

"Me neither," Ushijima said, still looking severe. "I—hope I haven't disappointed you too badly."

"Why?" Tooru asked, blinking at him. "Do you want to stop?"

Ushijima looked back at him, his mouth thin. "I...thought _you_ would want to stop."

Tooru laughed. "It's happened to us all, Ushiwaka-chan," he said, waving his hand dismissively. "Trust me, I've been in much more embarrassing situations than this."

Ushijima finally sighed, the corner of his mouth tilting up a little. "If you were someone else, I would think you were trying to make me feel better."

Tooru wrinkled his nose. "I'm glad you realise I'd never do something like that."

"I am grateful," Ushijima said. He glanced down at himself again. "I'm going to clean up." He stood, then hesitated by the bed, his back to Tooru. "Oikawa," he said in a halting voice. "What you said—I'd still—very much like to do that."

Tooru blinked. "Which part?"

Ushijima cleared his throat. "I'd like you to fuck me. If you are still amenable." 

"Ah." Tooru's mouth had gone dry again. It was clear that Ushijima thought Tooru was more experienced than he really was, but he had no desire to shatter the illusion. "Yes. Alright."

While Ushijima was in the bathroom, Tooru turned on the bedside light so that he could hunt through his bag for the lube and condoms he'd brought. He checked his phone while he was waiting, and thought briefly about texting Iwaizumi; _Iwa-chan, you'll never believe~_ , but changed his mind and set the phone down again. 

Eventually, Ushijima emerged, looking so pink-faced and shy that it took Tooru several moments to notice that he was naked. He ran his eyes over Ushijima's body, taking in the familiar lines of his powerful thighs and slim hips, gaze lingering over the less familiar curve of his cock, soft and smaller than he'd expected against Ushijima's thigh. 

"I thought you might be asleep," Ushijima said, shifting his weight slightly. 

Tooru realised with a jolt that Ushijima was nervous. Taking a deep breath to gather his courage, Tooru moved to the edge of the bed, reaching out to put his hands on Ushijima's hips. "Ushijima," he said, voice low. He slid one hand up to the back of Ushijima's neck, and used it to pull him down until they were face to face. "I said I was going to fuck you, and I meant it."

Ushijima's mouth dropped open, and his gaze fell to Tooru's mouth. "Alright."

"On your back," Tooru growled, trying to sound more confident than he felt. 

Ushijima nodded, and moved as Tooru released him, moving onto the bed and drawing his knees up as he lay back. "Can we—may I kiss you again?"

Tooru groaned. "Yes, Ushiwaka-chan, obviously," he sighed, moving beside him, fitting their bodies together. "I'm not a heathen."

Ushijima blinked up at him patiently, and after a moment Tooru leaned down to kiss him again, dragging him closer, moving his hand down Ushijima's spine to his tailbone. He grabbed a handful of Ushijima's ass, and grinned when he shivered in response. 

"Oikawa," Ushijima mumbled. "Let me do it."

Tooru hummed, privately a little relieved. He'd never fingered another guy before. "Then what do you want me to do, Ushiwaka-chan?"

Ushijima's ears turned scarlet. "Would you—" He glanced away. "You mentioned...using your mouth."

"Oh!" Tooru's own cheeks warmed. "I did." He'd said it without really thinking. He hadn't given many blowjobs before. Two, in fact. "I can do that." He reached for the condoms, unwrapping one quickly. "The, uh—the lube is over there," he said, pointing it out as he shuffled down the bed. 

Closing his eyes, Tooru wrapped his arm around Ushijima's thigh and then took his cock in his mouth. _I'm sucking Ushijima's cock_ , he thought, and had to fight down the urge to giggle. Despite the strangeness of it, Tooru nonetheless enjoyed the sensation, particularly when he heard the cap of the lube and felt Ushijima shifting underneath him, and realised that he was fingering himself. Groaning, Tooru pulled him closer, letting Ushijima's cock bump against the roof of his mouth, and then sucking on it hard. They slowly built up a rhythm, Ushijima's breathing growing rougher above him, and then turning into a slow, rhythmic moan. 

Finally overcome by his curiosity, Tooru reached back, moving his fingers up to touch the crease between Ushijima's legs, brushing against the wet fingers pushing in and out of his hole. He groaned loudly, and pulled off of Ushijima's cock. "Ushijima," he gasped, breathing hard. "Let me."

Ushijima passed him the lube, and Tooru squirted some on his hand before slipping his fingers between Ushijima's thighs again. He rubbed one slick fingertip over Ushijima's hole, and then pushed inside, his finger joining two of Ushijima's in that strange, tight heat. Ushijima moaned, hips jerking. "Oikawa—" he groaned. "Please—I'm ready." 

_I'm not_ , Tooru thought, but he obliged anyway, grabbing a new condom and then slicking himself up. 

Ushijima turned over without prompting, dropping to his elbows and presenting Tooru with the sight of his raised hips, lube shiny on his ass and inner thighs. Tooru put one hand on Ushijima's back, and then he moved behind him, taking a firm grasp of his hips. 

"Are you sure—"

"Oikawa," Ushijima said sharply. "I'm ready."

Tooru bit his lip, and then he was pushing, breaching Ushijima and watching in fascination as that tiny, pink hole stretched around his cock. Ushijima made a deep, urgent sound, hands twisting in the sheets. "Is it alright?" Tooru asked, running a hand up Ushijima's back, trying to soothe. 

Ushijima nodded. "It feels—very good," he groaned. "Don't stop."

So Tooru kept going, moving slowly at first, until Ushijima began to thrust back, seeking more. The sensation of being inside him was overwhelming, and Tooru couldn't stop touching him, running his hand along Ushijima's spine and then watching where his cock disappeared inside that soft, willing flesh.

"Oikawa," Ushijima groaned, grabbing for him. "More—harder—"

Feeling uncharacteristically eager to please, Tooru grabbed Ushijima's hips and started to pound into him, his throat and chest seizing with how good it felt. Tooru was making sounds too now, and the headboard was banging against the wall with each thrust, but each time he slowed or paused to adjust the angle, Ushijima would beg for him to keep going, and Tooru was powerless to refuse him. 

He finally came, no doubt much too quickly. Ushijima's hand was beneath him, working quickly, chasing his own pleasure once more. Instead of pulling out, Tooru began to grind his hips against Ushijima's, pressing into him with his still-hard cock, pushing past the oversensitivity.

"Oikawa—" Ushijima groaned, finally coming after a couple of minutes of this, squeezing Tooru's cock so tightly that he almost came a second time. 

The two collapsed in a sticky mess, pressed tightly together. Tooru felt no particular desire to extricate himself, but eventually, after a cursory cleanup, he pulled the sheets up to cover them.

"Thank you," Ushijima murmured at last, just as Tooru was drifting to sleep. "I am certainly much warmer now."

Tooru sniggered. "I'm sure Saotome-san will praise us on our teamwork after this."

Ushijima laughed softly. "Yes, perhaps." He opened his eyes a sliver, looking at Tooru. "I have only ever wanted to be your friend, Oikawa."

Tooru buried his face in the pillow. His whole body felt too hot. It annoyed him, vaguely, to realise that Ushijima was a much bigger person than he was. "Well," he said at last, turning back to Ushijima, who was still watching him patiently. "Let's start now."

Ushijima smiled at him. "Alright."

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://notallballs.tumblr.com) | [RT on twitter](https://twitter.com/notallbees/status/1039507957140967424) | [my ushioi fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&include_work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=1787338&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&fandom_id=758208&user_id=notallbees)
> 
>  
> 
> skmisfit on twitter drew this [amazing companion piece](https://twitter.com/skmisfit/status/1039663351243128832)!!! Please show them some love :3c


End file.
